Bibliography of the War of 1812
The War of 1812 bibliography is a selective, annotated bibliography using APA style citations of the many books related to the War of 1812. There are thousands of books and articles written about this topic. Only the most useful are presented. Overviews * Adams, Henry. History of the United States during the Administrations of James Madison (1891; Library of America ed. 1986). classic American narrative; Garry Wills, Henry Adams and the Making of America (2005) is a close reading of Adams's history. * Benn, Carl. The War of 1812 online version; Oxford, UK 2002 (ISBN 978-1-84176-466-5), short overview * Berton, Pierre; The Invasion of Canada: 1812-1813 (1980). ISBN 0-7710-1244-6; Flames Across the Border: 1813-1814 (1981); reissued as Perre Berton's War of 1812 (Toronto: Anchor Canada, 2011); popular Canadian narrative; 928pp *Bickham, Troy, The Weight of Vengeance: The United States, The British Empire, and the War of 1812 (Oxford University Press, 2012) ISBN 978-0195391787 * Black, Jeremy. The War of 1812 in the Age of Napoleon (2009) by English military historian * Borneman, Walter R. 1812: The War That Forged a Nation (2004), popular * Gilje, Paul A. Free Trade and Sailors' Rights in the War of 1812 (Cambridge University Press, 2013). * Heidler, Donald & Jeanne T. Heidler (eds) Encyclopedia of the War of 1812 (2nd ed 2004) 636pp; most comprehensive guide; 500 entries by 70 scholars from several countries * Hickey, Donald R. [http://www.press.uillinois.edu/f06/hickey.html Don't Give Up the Ship! Myths of the War of 1812.] (2006) ISBN 0-252-03179-2 * Hickey, Donald R. [http://www.press.uillinois.edu/s95/hickey.html The War of 1812: A Forgotten Conflict.] ISBN 0-252-06059-8 (1990), standard scholarly history * Hickey, Donald R. 187 Things You Should Know about the War of 1812 (Baltimore: Maryland Historical Society, 2012), 170 pp. * Hitsman, J. M. The Incredible War of 1812 (1965), survey by Canadian scholar * Langguth, A. J. Union 1812: The Americans Who Fought the Second War of Independence (2006) 495pp, popular history * Latimer, Jon, 1812: War with America (Harvard, 2007). A scholarly British perspective ISBN 0-674-02584-9 * Misiak, Zig, "War of 1812: Highlighting Native Nations", 2012, ISBN 978-0-9811880-5-8 website * Malcomson, Robert. Historical Dictionary of the War of 1812 (Landham, Md.: Scarecrow Press, 2006). ISBN 0-8108-5499-6 699pp * Smith, Gene Allen. The Slaves' Gamble: Choosing Sides in the War of 1812 (Palgrave Macmillian, 2013). * Stagg, J.C.A. The War of 1812: Conflict for a Continent (Cambridge Essential Histories, 2012) ISBN 0-521-72686-7 * Suthren, Victor. The War of 1812 (1999). ISBN 0-7710-8317-3 * Sweeny, Alastair. Fire Along the Frontier: Great Battles of the War of 1812 (Dundurn, 2012). ISBN 978-1-4597-0433-6; Resource Site; popular history by Canadian journalist * Taylor, Alan. The Civil War of 1812: American Citizens, British Subjects, Irish Rebels, & Indian Allies (2010) by Pulitzer Prize winner * Tucker, Spencer C., ed. The Encyclopedia of the War of 1812 (3 vol: ABC-CLIO, 2012), 1034pp * Zuehlke, Mark. For Honour's Sake: The War of 1812 and the Brokering of an Uneasy Peace. (2007) by Canadian military historian Historiography * Cleves, Rachel Hope, Nicole Eustace, and Paul Gilje. "Interchange: The War of 1812," Journal of American History (2012) 99#2 pp 520–555. * Goodman, Warren H. "The Origins of the War of 1812: A Survey of Changing Interpretations," Mississippi Valley Historical Review, (1941), 28#2 pp 171–86. in JSTOR * Grodzinski, John R. "Opening Shots from the Bicentenary of the War of 1812: Canadian Perspective on Recent Titles," The Journal of Military History (2012) 76#4 pp 1187–1201 * Hatter, Lawrence B. A., “Party Like It’s 1812: The War at 200,” Tennessee Historical Quarterly (2012), 71#1 90–111 * Hickey, Donald R (Sept. 2013). "1812: The Old History and the New". Reviews in American History 41 (3): 436–44. at Project MUSE. * Hickey, Donald R. "The War of 1812: Still a Forgotten Conflict?," The Journal of Military History, (2001), 65#3 pp. 741–769 in JSTOR * Jensen, Richard. "Military History on the Electronic Frontier: Wikipedia Fights the War of 1812," The Journal of Military History 76#4 (October 2012): 523-556; online version * Nivola, Pietro S. & Kastor, Peter J. (eds) What So Proudly We Hailed: Essays on the Contemporary Meanings of the War of 1812 (Brookings Institution Press, 2012) * * Trautsch, Jasper M. "The Causes of the War of 1812: 200 Years of Debate," Journal of Military History (Jan 2013) 77#1 pp 273–293. Journal * "Journal of the War of 1812'' complete text Causes and diplomacy * Brown, Roger H. The Republic in Peril: 1812 (1964), on American politics * Burt, Alfred L. The United States, Great Britain, and British North America from the Revolution to the Establishment of Peace after the War of 1812. (1940), detailed history by Canadian scholar; online * Carr, Albert Z., The Coming of War: An Account of the Remarkable Events Leading to the War of 1812, (Doubleday, 1960) * Goodman, Warren H. "The Origins of the War of 1812: A Survey of Changing Interpretations," Mississippi Valley Historical Review, 28 (September, 1941), 171-86. in JSTOR * Hickey, Donald R. "The War of 1812" in Julian E. Zelizer, ed. The American Congress (2004), pp 93–111 * Horsman, Reginald. The Causes of the War of 1812. (1962). ISBN 0-498-04087-9 online version * Horsman, Reginald. "Western War Aims, 1811-1812," Indiana Magazine of History (1957) 53#1 pp. 1–18 in JSTOR * Kaplan, Lawrence S. "France and Madison's Decision for War 1812," Mississippi Valley Historical Review, Vol. 50, No. 4. (Mar., 1964), pp. 652–671. in JSTOR * Perkins, Bradford. Prologue to War: England and the United States, 1805-1812. 1961. * Pratt, Julius W. Expansionists of 1812. (1925) * Pratt, Julius W. "Western War Aims in the War of 1812," Mississippi Valley Historical Review, 12 (June, 1925), 36-50. in JSTOR * Risjord, Norman K. "1812: Conservatives, War Hawks, and the Nation's Honor," William and Mary Quarterly, 3d ser., 18 (April, 1961), 196-210. in JSTOR * Smelser, Marshall. The Democratic Republic 1801-1815 (1968). general survey of American politics and diplomacy * Rutland, Robert A. The Presidency of James Madison (1990) * Stagg, John C. A. Mr. Madison's War: Politics, Diplomacy, and Warfare in the Early American republic, 1783-1830. (1983). **[http://www.jstor.org/stable/1921716 Stagg, J. C. A. "James Madison and the 'Malcontents': The Political Origins of the War of 1812," William and Mary Quarterly (Oct., 1976)] ** [http://www.jstor.org/stable/1916855 J.C.A. Stagg, "James Madison and the Coercion of Great Britain: Canada, the West Indies, and the War of 1812," in The William and Mary Quarterly(Jan., 1981)] in JSTOR * Taylor, George Rogers, ed. The War of 1812: Past Justifications and Present Interpretations (1963), selections from historians and primary sources * , full text online Treaty of Ghent and Aftermath * Burt, A. L. The United States, Great Britain and British North America from the Revolution to the Establishment of Peace after the War of 1812. (1940) online edition * Engelman, Fred L. The Peace of Christmas Eve (1962), popular account * Hickey, Donald R. The War of 1812: A Forgotten Conflict (1990) pp 281–98. * Perkins, Bradford. Castelereagh and Adams: England and the United States, 1812-1823. (1964), the standard scholarly history * Remini, Robert Vincent, Henry Clay: Statesman for the Union (1991) pp 94–122 * Cultural studies * Eustace, Nicole. 1812: War and the Passions of Patriotism (University of Pennsylvania Press; 2012) 315 pages; examines speeches, tavern songs, political cartoons, etc. in a cultural history of the war and its appeal to the American imagination. Military Operations * Elting, John R. Amateurs, To Arms! A Military History of the War of 1812. 1991. ISBN 0-945575-08-4 (hardcover); ISBN 0-306-80653-3 (1995 Da Capo Press paperback). * Hickey, Donald. The War of 1812: A Forgotten Conflict. 1989. * Latimer, Jon, 1812: War with America, Cambridge, MA: Harvard, 2007. * Quimby, Robert S., The US Army in the War of 1812: an operational and command study (1997) online version Canada-US border * Clark, Thomas D. "Kentucky In The Northwest Campaign" In Philip P. Mason, ed. After Tippecanoe: Some Aspects of the War of 1812 (Michigan State UP: 1963) pp 78–98 online version *Ellis, James H. A Ruinous and Unhappy War: New England and the War of 1812 (New York: Algora Publishing, 2009) * Stanley, George F.G. ''The War of 1812: Land Operations (1983) Macmillan of Canada. ISBN 0-7715-9859-9 Canadian perspective * Rauch, Steven J. “A Stain upon the Nation? A Review of the Detroit Campaign of 1812 in United States Military History,” Michigan Historical Review, 38 (Spring 2012), 129–153. * Skaggs, David Curtis, “Decisions at Sandwich: William Henry Harrison and the Pursuit to the Thames,” Michigan Historical Review 38 (Spring 2012), 106–28. * Smith, Joshua M. Borderland Smuggling: Patriots, Loyalists, and Illicit Trade in the Northeast, 1783-1820" (Gainesville: University Press of Florida, 2006) * Whitfield, Carol. "The Battle of Queenston Heights," Canadian Historic Sites (1974), Issue 10, pp 9-59 * Young, Bennett H. The Battle of the Thames (Louisville, 1903). online from Google * Zaslow. M. ed. The Defended Border: Upper Canada and the War of 1812 (1964) scholarly essays Gulf and New Orleans * Owsley, Frank. Struggle for the Gulf borderlands: the Creek War and the battle of New Orleans 1812-1815 (1981) *Pickles, Tim New Orleans 1815; Osprey Campaign Series, #28. Osprey Publishing, 1993. *Remini, Robert V. The Battle of New Orleans: Andrew Jackson and America's First Military Victory. Viking Penguin, 1999. ISBN 0-670-88551-7 * Dunbar Rowland; Andrew Jackson's Campaign against the British, or, the Mississippi Territory in the War of 1812, concerning the Military Operations of the Americans, Creek Indians, British, and Spanish, 1813-1815 (1926), online version Soldiers, sailors and generals * Burroughs, Peter. "Prevost, Sir George," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online online version * Cleaves, Freeman. Old Tippecanoe: William Henry Harrison and His Time (1990) * Crawford, Michael J., “U.S. Navy Petty Officers in the Era of the War of 1812,” Journal of Military History, 76 (Oct. 2012), 1035–51. * Cress, Lawrence. Citizens in arms: The army and the militia in American society to the War of 1812 (1982) * Elliott, Charles Winslow. Winfield Scott: The Soldier and the Man. 1937. online version * Hitsman, J. M. “Sir George Prevost’s conduct of the Canadian War of 1812,” Canadian Historical Association Report, 1962: 34–43. * Johnson, Timothy D. Winfield Scott: The Quest for Military Glory (1998) * Lamb, W. K. The hero of Upper Canada (Toronto, 1962), on Isaac Brock * Url * Meyer, Leland Winfield. The Life and Times of Colonel Richard M. Johnson (1932) * Olinger, Mark A., “Organizing for War in Canada, 1812–1814: The U.S. Army Experience,” Ontario History 104 (Spring 2012), 21–44. *Remini, Robert V. Andrew Jackson and the Course of American Empire, 1767-1821 (1977) * * Skeen, C. Edward. John Armstrong, Jr., 1758-1843 (1981) * Skelton, William. "High army leadership in the era of the War of 1812: the making and remaking of the officer corps," William and Mary Quarterly 51 (1994) in JSTOR * Stacey, C.P. "BROCK, Sir ISAAC," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online online version * Stagg, J. C. A., “United States Army Officers in the War of 1812: A Statistical and Behavioral Portrait,” Journal of Military History, 76 (Oct. 2012), 1001–34. * Stagg, J.C.A. "Enlisted men in the United States Army 1812-1815," William and Mary Quarterly 43 (1986) in JSTOR * Stagg, J.C.A. "Soldiers in peace and war: comparative perspectives on the recruitment of the United States Army, 1802–1815," William and Mary Quarterly 57 (2000) in JSTOR * Url * Turner, Wesley B. British Generals in the War of 1812 (2nd ed. 2011) on Sir George Prevost, Isaac Brock, Roger Sheaffe, Baron Francis de Rottenburg, and Gordon Drummond * Primary sources * Boklan, Kent D., "How I Broke an Encrypted Diary from the War of 1812", Cryptologia, West Point, New York : United States Military Academy, Volume 32, Issue 4, October 2008, pages 299 - 310. "We study encrypted entries in the diary of a doctor in the War of 1812. Upon decrypting the contents, we find comments of great interest to the early history of the State of Tennessee." * Tupper, F. B. The Life and Correspondence of Major-General Sir Isaac Brock, K. B., 2nd ed. (London, 1847), * Indexed eLibrary of War of 1812 Resources at Fire Along the Frontier Resource Site Naval Secondary sources * Arthur, Brian How Britain Won the War of 1812: The Royal Navy's Blockades of the United States, 1812-1815 (Boydell Press, 2011) ISBN 1-84383-665-3 * Beirne, Francis F. The War of 1812. New York: Dutton, 1949. 410 pp. (Reprinted 1965 by Shoestring). * Berube, Claude G. and Rodgaard, John R., A Call to the Sea: Captain Charles Stewart of the USS Constitution. (2005) * Bird, Harrison. Navies in the Mountains: The Battles on the Waters of Lake Champlain and Lake George, 1609-1814. New York: Oxford Univ. Press, 1962. * Brown, Wilburt S. The Amphibious Campaign for West Florida and Louisiana, 1814-1815: A Critical Review of Strategy and Tactics at New Orleans. University: Univ. of Alabama Press, 1969. * Byron, Gilbert. The War of 1812 on the Chesapeake Bay. Baltimore: Maryland Historical Society, 1964. * Budiansky, Stephen. Perilous Fight: America's Intrepid War with Britain on the High Seas, 1812-1815 (New York: Vintage, 2012) 448pp; ISBN 978-0-307-45495-9 * Collins, Mark, et al. '' The War of 1812 and the Rise of the U.S. Navy'' (2012) excerpt and text search * Cranwell, John P., and William B. Crane. Men of Marque: A History of Private Armed Vessels Out of Baltimore During the War of 1812. New York: Norton, 1940. * Cruikshank, E.A. "The Contest for the Command of Lake Ontario in 1814," Ontario Historical Society Papers and Records, XXI (1924). * Daughan, George C. 1812: The Navy's War (Basic Books; 2011) 491 pages; U.S. Navy * Dudley, Wade G. Splintering the Wooden Wall: The British Blockade of the United States, 1812-1815 Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 2003. * Dudley, William S. "Commodore Isaac Chauncey and U.S. Joint Operations on Lake Ontario, 1813-14." In New Interpretations in Naval History: Selected Papers From the Eighth Naval History Symposium, edited by William B. Cogar, 139-155. Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 1989. * Dudley, William S. "Naval Historians and the War of 1812." Naval History 4 (Spring 1990): 52-57; historiography * Eckert, Edward K. The Navy Department in the War of 1812. Univ. of Florida Social Sciences Monograph, No. 48. Gainesville: Univ. of Florida Press, 1973. * Eller, Ernest M., William J. Morgan, and Richard M. Basoco. Sea Power and the Battle of New Orleans. New Orleans: Landmark Society, 1965. * Everest, Allan S. The War of 1812 in the Champlain Valley. Syracuse, N.Y.: Syracuse Univ. Press, 1981. * Forester, Cecil S. The Age of Fighting Sail: The Story of the Naval War of 1812. Garden City, N.Y.: Doubleday, 1956. * Garitee, Jerome R. The Republic's Private Navy: The American Privateering Business as Practiced by Baltimore During the War of 1812. The American Maritime Library, Vol. 8. Middletown, Conn.: Published for Mystic Seaport by Wesleyan Univ. Press, 1977. * Hickey, Donald R. The War of 1812: A Forgotten Conflict. Urbana: Univ. of Illinois Press, 1989. * Hitsman, J. Mackay. The Incredible War of 1812: A Military History. Toronto: Univ. of Toronto Press, 1965. * Lambert, Andrew The Challenge: Britain Against America in the Naval War of 1812 (Faber and Faber, 2012) ISBN 0-571-27319-X * Lossing, Benson J. Pictorial Field-Book of the War of 1812. New York: Harper, 1868. 1084 pp. * Mahan, Alfred T. * [http://www.archive.org/details/seapowerwar181201mahauoft Sea Power in Its Relation to the War of 1812 (2 vols.) (1905) (Boston: Little Brown) American Library Association. (Reprinted 1968 by Greenwood; 1970 by Haskell). * Mahon, John K. The War of 1812. Gainesville: Univ. of Florida Press, 1972. * Maloney, Linda M. "The War of 1812: What Role for Sea Power?" In In Peace and War: Interpretations of American Naval History, 1775-1984, 2d ed., edited by Kenneth J. Hagan, 46-62. Westport, Conn.: Greenwood, 1984. * McCranie, Kevin D. Utmost Gallantry: The U.S. and Royal Navies at Sea in the War of 1812 (Naval Institute Press, 2011) ISBN 1-59114-504-X * Muller, Charles G. The Darkest Day: 1814; The Washington- Baltimore Campaign. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1963. * Poolman, Kenneth. Guns Off Cape Ann: The Story of the Shannon and the Chesapeake. Chicago: Rand McNally, 1962. * Pullen, Hugh F. The Shannon and the Chesapeake. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1970. * Roosevelt, Theodore; The Naval War of 1812; G.P. Putnam's Sons; New York, New York; 1882; numerous reprints eText Version at Project Gutenberg. * Shomette, Donald G. Flotilla: Battle for the Patuxent. Solomons, Md.: Calvert Marine Museum Press, 1981. * * Skaggs, David Curtis. "Joint Operations During the Detroit- Lake Erie Campaign, 1813." In New Interpretations in Naval History: Selected Papers From the Eighth Naval History Symposium, edited by William B. Cogar, 121-138. Annapolis: Naval Institute Press, 1989. * * Stacey, C.P. “Naval Power On The Lakes, 1812-1814.” In Philip P. Mason, ed. After Tippecanoe: Some Aspects of the War of 1812 (Michigan State UP: 1963) pp 49–59 online version * Stacey, C.P. "The Ships of the British Squadron on Lake Ontario, 1812-14," Canadian Historical Review, XXXIV (December, 1953). * Toll, Ian, Six Frigates: The Epic History of the Founding of the US Navy, New York: W. W. Norton (2006) Primary sources * Dudley, William S., and Michael J. Crawford, eds. The Naval War of 1812: A Documentary History Washington: Naval Historical Center: GPO, 1985-. Vol. 1, 1812; Vol. 2, 1813; Vol. 3, 1814-1815. Contains contemporary records from letters, journals, ships' logs, and newspapers from American as well as foreign archives and libraries. The volumes are well illustrated and offer useful bibliographies and extensive indexes. * Jones, Noah. Journals of Two Cruises Aboard the American Privateer Yankee, by a Wanderer. New York: Macmillan, 1967. * . * Porter, David. Journal of a Cruise Made to the Pacific Ocean, by Captain David Porter, in the United States Frigate Essex, in the Years 1812, 1813, and 1814. New York: Wiley & Halstead, 1815. 2 vols. (Reprinted 1970 by Gregg). Indians * Allen, Robert S. "His Majesty's Indian Allies: Native Peoples, the British Crown, and the War of 1812" in The Michigan Historical Review, 14:2 (Fall 1988), pp 1–24. *Antal, Sandy. A Wampum Denied: Procter's War of 1812 (2nd ed. 2011) examines Henry Procter & the Canadian/British/Native perspectives * Benn, Carl. The Iroquois in the War of 1812. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1998. ISBN 0-8020-8145-2 * Calloway, C. Crown and Calumet: British-Indian relations, 1783-1815 ''(1987) * Cruikshank, E. A. “The ‘Chesapeake’ crisis as it affected Upper Canada,” ''Ontario History, 24 (1927): 281–322; * Cruikshank, E. A. “The employment of Indians in the War of 1812,” American Historical Association, Annual report 1895: 319–35 * , argues the Prophet was more important than Tecumseh * Goltz, Herbert C. W. "Tecumseh" Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online online version * Horsman, Reginald. “The Role Of The Indian In The War,” in Philip P. Mason, ed. After Tippecanoe: Some Aspects of the War of 1812 (Michigan State UP: 1963) pp 60–77 online version * Misiak, Zig, "War of 1812: Highlighting Native Nations",2012, ISBN 978-0-9811880-5-8 http://www.warof1812rph.com/ * * Owsley, Frank. Struggle for the Gulf borderlands: the Creek War and the battle of New Orleans 1812-1815 (1981) * Rugeley, Terry. "Savage and Statesman: Changing Historical Interpretations of Tecumseh," Indiana Magazine of History (1989) 85#3 pp 289–311. in JSTOR * Stanley, George F. G. "The Indians in the War of 1812," Canadian Historical Review, 31 (June, 1950) * Sugden, John. Tecumseh: A Life. New York: Holt, 1997. ISBN 0-8050-4138-9, the standard scholarly biography Canada * Berton, Pierre. The Invasion of Canada. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart, 1980. ISBN 0-316-09216-9.; Flames Across the Border. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart, 1981. ISBN 0-316-09217-7. Popular military history from Canadian perspective * Carter-Edwards, Dennis. "The War of 1812 Along the Detroit Frontier: A Canadian Perspective", in The Michigan Historical Review, 13:2 (Fall 1987), pp. 25–50. * Carter-Edwards, Dennis. "On to Canada: Manifest Destiny and United States Strategy in the War of 1812" in The Michigan Historical Review, 13:2 (Fall 1987), pp. 1–24. * Collins, G. Guidebook to the historic sites of the War of 1812 (1998) * George F. G. Stanley, "The Contribution Of The Canadian Militia During The War," in Philip P. Mason, ed. After Tippecanoe: Some Aspects of the War of 1812 (Michigan State UP: 1963) pp 28–48 online version * Stagg, J., 'Between Black Rock and a hard place: Peter B. Porter's plan for an American invasion of Canada in 1812,' Journal of the Early Republic 19 (1999) in JSTOR * Primary sources * Ernest A. Cruikshank, ed. Documents relating to the invasion of Canada and the surrender of Detroit, 1812 (1912) reprinted 1971 * * Dudley, W., (ed.) The Naval War of 1812: a Documentary History, 4 vols (1985-) * Gellner, J. (ed), Recollections of the War of 1812: Three Eyewitnesses'Accounts (1964) * Graves, D. (ed), Merry hearts make light days: the War of 1812 journal of Lieutenant John Le Couteur, 104th Foot (1993) * Graves, D. (ed), Soldiers of 1814: American Enlisted Men's Memoirs of the Niagara Campaign (1996) * Hickey, Donald R., ed. The War of 1812: Writings from America’s Second War of Independence (New York: Library of America, 2013). xxx, 892 pp. * Klinck, C. & Talman, J. (eds), The Journal of Major John Norton, 1816 (1970) * Wood, W. (ed), Select British Documents of the Canadian War of 1812, 4 vols (1920–28) External sources * (http://warof1812rph.com), Six Nations along the Grand River Territory * President Madison's 1812 War Message, with lesson plans and numerous primary documents from US and Britain regarding the causes of the war * [http://www.biographi.ca/EN/index.html Dictionary of Canadian Biography, long scholarly articles on all the major figures] * The Naval History & Heritage Command's War of 1812 Website * Bibliography of the United States Army during the War of 1812 compiled by the United States Army Center of Military History * War of 1812 in the Buffalo/Niagara Area: Over 80 books and manuscripts focus on this important region, compiled by the Buffalo History Museum, which has an extensive War of 1812 collection 1812 *